Mass Effect:Evolution
Mass Effect: Evolution is a four issue comic book series that shows the origins of the Illusive Man, and the organization Cerberus. The story opens during the First Contact War between the Turians and humans after the humans first opened Relay 314. Evolution is published by Dark Horse Comics, written by lead BioWare writer Mac Walters, scripted by John Jackson Miller, and drawn by Omar Francia. The cover designers were Massimo Carnevale, and Joe Quinones. Evolution was first annoucned on the 25th July 2010, and Issue #1 was released on the 19th of January 2011. In September 2011 Dark Horse released as a paperback collecting all issues, along with Mass Effect: Incursion and Inquisition. Story Issue #1 *Publication Date; January 19th 2011 *Tagline; The end of the universe...begins with one man. After humans ventured into space using the Mass Relays, they settled few colonies, but they never thought they had to ask permission to use these relays, now on Shanxi earths colonists have payed the price for their presumption. The Alliance military is in retreat, as the Turian Military exterminates any trespassers, they dont realise that not all Alliance soldiers wear a uniform. Human merceneries Jack, Eva and Ben have sneaked behind enemy lines, and are tracking a Turian patrol, and then proceed to ambush them. A Turian attacks Ben, and he is forced to wrestle himself free. Ben threatens to kill the Turian, stating they killed his Brother, but Jack orders him to stand down, and they take the Turian as a prisoner, a Mako M35 turns up and are told they need head back to camp with the Turian prisoner. The Turian remarks on the fact that the humans are merceneries, and that the Alliance must be getting desperate, to which Jack states that they are specialists. Jack questions that the Turian can speak english, asking if it is a communicator, to which the prisoner replies that it is none of his business. When they reach Shanxi the command centre, where General Williams tells them that the Turians have compromised their supply lines and they are pulling offworld to Arcturus Station, and states nobody has the nerve to fight these 'monsters' anymore. He apologises he couldnt give them more field time, and it becomes apparant that the merceneries have been hired to find out what the Turians are up to, and says that they are looking for something, but it isnt humans, and whatever it is it isnt tactical, and whatever theyre looking for the Alliance hasnt got, so it must still be out there. Jack says they can finish the job in twenty hours, and Eva requests the APC out-front. Whilst riding to the front Jack interrogates the Turian prisoner, who reveals his name is Desolas, and says if he is released he may be merciful if they return him to his people. Jack states he knows Desolas is a general, and that the device they took earlier is homing in on his camp, which Desolas replies saying that turians underrated human intelligence. Desolas says that his lieutenant is waiting with superior numbers and tells them to escape while they can. Desolas points out that humans, as the new arrivals, want everything, but lets them in on a secret, that others were in the galaxy first, that humans aren't welcome, and that the turians won't give humanity one kilometer of the planet. Jack says it is time to divide and conquer. At a Turian camp, built around a crashed ship on of the officers tells Lieuntenant Abrudas that researchers have fonud the 'relic' and moved it into a cavern network not 5 kilometres from the camp. Abrudas is angry, as they could have saved the turians time searching and reaches for the communicator to contact Desolas, however Desolas contacts them first saying he escaped the humans and to meet him one kilometre to the east, to which Abrudas replies that they have found the cargo, but Desolas says he cant move, so he leads a squad to find him. Soon after they reach the meeting point, but find there to be no Desolas, while complaining about the researchers the Turian squad is ambushed by the mercenaries in the APC. Inside Desolas calls the plan a 'childish ploy' to which Jack replies that it was 'good for a human.' Jack and his squad tie up the Turians, Ben makes a remark that even the female turians, (Abrudas) look ugly, calling them 'skull faces.' Jack and Desolas discuss the events and how there was a lot of force for a recovery operation, and that Desolas doesnt come across as they average general, Desolas warns Jack to be careful what he looks for, he may find it. Once back at the Turian camp Jack addresses the officers stating that they have their General and Lieutenant, and that they have a large gun pointed at the cavern, and its contents, and that Ben and Jack are going to head in. Desolas tells the Turians to stand down, saying that their time will come, and that the humans should satisfy their curiosity, and he is curious to find out himself. Eva is left in charge of the General and the officers, threatening to fire them if they try anything, while Jack and Ben head inside the caverns. Inside they follow a dark tunnel, with a blue light at the end of it. Where they find a mysterious object, and they point out it has been carried there from the marks on the floor. The object is linked by many chains going out at different angles into the rocks. Suddenly they are attacked by a group of cloaked beings who knock them off their feet with the chains, and then focus on Ben. Jack retaliates with gunfire Ben remarks on how strong they were. Jack reveals it face, showing a Turian with many cybernetic implants, stating its a Turian that is fully evolved. Ben touches the object, which causes him change, with the same 'implants' than the evolved Turians, Jack is also affected, but falls unconcious. Just as Eva runs in saying that the Turians over-ran her. Desolas orders the relic to be loaded onto the shuttle and taken away, and take the mercenaries hostage. Issue #2 *Publication Date; *Tagline; Issue #3 *Publication Date; *Tagline; Issue #4 *Publication Date; *Tagline; Featured Locations *Arcturus Station *Nos Astra *Palaven *Shanxi Featured Characters *Abrudas *Ben Hislop *Desolas *Eva Core *General Williams *Illusive Man *Jack Harper *Saren Arterius Category:Evolution Category:Series